Coffee Queue
by Jenico
Summary: It's been years since Kurt and Blaine were in high school. One random meeting pushes them into their old feelings for each other. future!klaine one shot.


Pouring would be an understatement. The rain fell from the above clouds with more magnitude and force than Lima had ever seen. It was surely the closest thing an inland state had ever been to a hurricane, but it didn't stop everyone from going out that Saturday afternoon.

Kurt's yellow and blue polka-dotted umbrella was definitely not used to such terrible weather. It had cost him nearly as much as his entire ensemble, but the way it blew over in the wind made it seem like any other five dollar umbrella.

Running as fast as he could from car to building, Kurt shook off the water droplets that were covering him in the small foyer of the Lima Bean before strolling in. Although still soaking wet, he kept his coat on. The heating was never the best in any of the Downtown shops during the winter - it was just too expensive to run constantly. It was about 40 degrees outside and only above 60 inside.

But the trick to warm him up was right in front of his eyes - he was in a coffee shop after all. And despite the horrible weather outside, the line was longer than ever, so Kurt stood behind the last person and began to decipher what his drink of choice would be.

"Hey, Stranger," a voice from behind Kurt rang familiarity in his ears. He flipped his head around and saw a shorter man with a head full of curly brown hair and deep hazel eyes standing beside him.

He was speechless. Of course he knew who the man was. He had been his first boyfriend, and the first man he'd ever truly loved. But what he'd said was right - they were strangers. It'd been years since they'd seen each other, let alone had their first date at that very same coffee shop.

"Blaine," the man stuck out his hand with a slight grin, obviously noticing the shock on Kurt's face.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and shook his vigorously. "Oh, my God," was all Kurt could say.

"Thank you, but no," Blaine shook his head, now will a broad smile. "Blaine will do just fine."

Kurt, still in surprise, began laughing. "I mean- Blaine... Oh, my God."

Blaine laughed now as well. He had been equally as shocked to see Kurt walk into the building where they made his favorite coffee. He had the same devilish smirk and elfish features that he'd remembered, and it had made him nearly choke on his espresso. "So what brings you back to Lima? You visiting family?"

Kurt nodded, his mouth not yet daring to close. "Yeah, I was just at my dad and Carol's house... I'm, um, staying for... I'm sorry," he bit his lip. "You look _great_."

Blaine couldn't help but let out a laugh once again. He hadn't brushed his hair or shaved in at least a week and was wearing way over-worn clothes, but he knew Kurt wasn't really referring to these little facts. "Oh please," he shrugged. "I haven't showered for like-"

"No," Kurt cut him off. "I mean you seriously look _good_." He felt his lips curling up as he checked out the other man.

Blaine would've blushed if it had been anyone but Kurt saying this about him. And he even felt flush having not spoken to him in so long. "Well, you look fantastic as well, Kurt. And is it possible you've grown even taller?"

Kurt licked his lips, nodding. "I'm nearly 6 feet now."

It was a silent, but not awkward moment between the two as they both thought of the last time they saw each other.

Kurt was moving to New York to begin his first semester at NYU, and Blaine was staying in Ohio to study chemistry at OSU. They both wanted to be in a relationship, and they both wanted to be in said relationship with one another, but they knew the risks of maintaining long-distance, and so they decided to call it quits. Kurt had been the one to suggest they stay friends, but Blaine had told him that he was still in love with him and it would hurt too much to keep in touch.

"So, are you still in school?" Kurt asked, not wanting to relive any more memories that might be painful.

"Um," Blaine began. "No, actually. I 'took a leave' last semester to work on an independent kinda film project, but uh, it fell through."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry."

Blaine shrugged again. "It's whatever. As it turns out, I don't even like chemistry. Or science for that matter. How about you? Enjoying your last year at Uni?"

"Yeah I am," Kurt smiled genuinely. "It's sad cause it's gonna be over soon, but I don't know, I'm excited to start _living_ and hopefully turn this Marc Jacobs internship into a real job."

"Shut up. You got a intern at Marc Jacobs?"

Kurt nodded, excitedly. He'd forgotten how much Blaine didn't know about him, and he suddenly had the urge to tell him everything that had happened in the past 3 and half years.

"Congratulations!" Blaine exclaimed, almost a little too loudly. "I'm so proud of you!"

They moved so quickly into a hug, that they didn't even realize they were lingering until Kurt saw he could move up in the line. Hugging Blaine felt perfect. He always fit so well in Blaine's arms and, despite the foreign feeling of having his arms around him, he somehow felt that it's where he belonged.

"I've missed you so much," Blaine said as they pulled away from each other.

Kurt wanted to confess the same words, but he was speechless again. With so many things to say, he couldn't focus on just one thought. What he finally said was a realization to himself. "I still love you."

Blaine smirked, but shook his head. "You loved me."

"No, no I still feel the same way about you that I did 4 years ago-"

"You don't know me."

This was true. Who he had loved in high school wasn't the same person that was standing in front of him right at that moment. The boy he had dated was grown up now, much like himself.

"I cried over you for months, Kurt." Blaine admitted. "I honestly thought that we would make it. But in retrospect, I'm glad we made the decisions we did. I mean, can you imagine how miserable we would've been if we had tried to force ourselves to stay together? We'd still be little boys."

Kurt nodded. He knew that what Blaine was saying was true, but it didn't stop water from filling up in his eyes.

"Um, sir? Are you ready to order?" It was Kurt's turn in line. He swallowed and ordered a caramel cappuccino.

"You want anything?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

"No thanks, I already drank mine."

Kurt paid for his drink and then made his way to the second queue where everyone was waiting for their order.

"Well, I should probably get going," Blaine said as Kurt grabbed sugar for his drink.

"Blaine... I..."

Blaine cupped hand on Kurt's jaw and nodded. "I know... I _know_." He placed a small, friendly kiss on his cheek. "I'm staying at my parents house for as long as I know, so please don't be a stranger. It was truly wonderful seeing you, Kurt."

Kurt suppressed his own tears that were begging to fall from his eyes. "Damn you, Blaine Anderson. All I wanted was coffee, and now look at me."

Blaine half smiled. "See you around."

He walked out into the pouring rain and Kurt watched as he ran to his car. It wasn't his favorite trip to the Lima Bean ever, but it definitely wasn't the worst.


End file.
